


Relief

by Papa_Patton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Anxiety, Caught, Crying, Dry Humping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Smut, also this is my first smut fic so, except HORNY, here goes nothing I guess, its cute soft gays, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Patton/pseuds/Papa_Patton
Summary: Virgil's feeling a little pent-up, so he finally decides to take care of himself after waking up from a lovely dream. He doesn't mean to call Patton's name, but... well, accidents happen, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based on my own headcanon that if a side's name is mentioned in the mindscape, that side can hear it no matter where they are or how loudly or quietly their name was said. Enjoy!

“Patton!”

It was meant to be a whisper, nothing more than a mindless utterance in the heat of the moment, in the darkness of the night

Virgil was alone in his room, late in the night. He’d awoken painfully hard and near leaking from a particularly nice dream, any details of which long forgotten. After keeping himself pent up and horny for weeks, he’d finally decided to seek relief. Despite his desperation though, he still wasn’t able to keep his worries at bay. He was always so afraid Thomas or one of the others would summon him, even this late at night, that he would just ignore his body as long as he could. He couldn’t hold out for much longer than a month at most, and even then he would only allow himself to get off with all his clothes on: in this case, pajama pants, hoodie and all. It was pretty easy to will away the mess in his boxers when he was done, anyway, but keeping all his clothes on left him with limited options.

His method of choice this time around was to lay on his tummy, one hand holding a folded pillow between his legs and the end of the other hoodie sleeve balled up in his mouth. In the mindscape, he could easily soundproof his room, but he was still so anxious he’d forget to that he tried to keep himself quiet anyway.

One of the downsides to humping a pillow like this was that it took forever, often a few hours or more, with Virgil unintentionally edging himself the whole way. It always felt so good but it just wasn’t enough. He’d been going for nearly an hour already, rutting hard and fast into the softness of the pillow, frustration mounting and goal of silence long since abandoned as he whimpered and whined with every shaky exhalation. The more desperate he got, the more his mind wandered, and the more he found his thoughts drifting back to the dream. It started to come back to him, in disjointed bits and pieces, as dreams always seem to do.

_Big, soft hands, fluttering up and down his exposed torso, freckles dotted along the backs and up the arms. They were gentle, almost alarmingly so; oh-so-lightly brushing over his chest before settling on his hips, Virgil’s back arching up to meet them. Light blue polka-dotted boxers, their hips aligned so that with every pulse of Virgil’s erection he could feel the answering press of the other’s. As Virgil gripped at the man’s back those soft hands ventured upwards once again, this time coming up to tangle in his hair as he’s pulled in for a deep, slow, and absolutely breathtaking kiss that leaves his lips tingling. As Virgil pulls away, he finally gets a clear look at his dream-lover’s face, a face that had been popping up in these sorts of dreams more and more often. ___

__“Patton!”_ _

__It was barely a whisper muffled into the sleeve of his hoodie, never meant to be anything more._ _

__\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Asleep in his room, Patton heard the call loud and clear. He was used to Virgil calling for him in the middle of the night, usually after a particularly harrowing nightmare. Patton stretched his arms above his head, joints cracking as he stood up from his bed. He didn’t waste any time making his way toward Virgil’s room, not wanting the poor boy to be alone and afraid any longer than he had to be. He didn’t bother to knock on the door, assuming Virgil knew he was coming and not wanting to wake the others, so he just opened the door and stepped inside._ _

__“Hey Virgil, is everything...oh.”  
Patton’s gentle greeting was cut short once he realized what was going on in Virgil’s bed; his whining quiet, but unmistakably sexual. Virgil jumped, whirling around in bed and covering himself in the sheets in the blink of an eye, pillow still caught between his bent legs._ _

__“Uh, Patton, I-” Virgil instantly started to panic, tears pricking at his eyes._ _

__“Hey, shh, it’s okay kiddo, it’s okay. Can I come in?” Hearing the panicked distortion in Virgil’s voice kicked in Patton’s protective instincts over anything else. He was going to calm Virgil down first, they could talk about the rest later. Virgil just nodded, frozen in place and unsure of his voice. Patton walked over to the bed, flicking on the bedside lamp on the way._ _

__“Is it okay if I sit down with you?”_ _

__Another nod._ _

__Patton sat down on the bed across from him, holding his hands out for Virgil to hold. This was usually what happened when Patton was called during the night: calming Virgil down and helping him get back to sleep. This part was nothing new. As Patton walked him through the breathing pattern-”4, 7, 8, there you go Virge”-he took a second to actually process what he’d seen. Virgil had called for him, and then…? Why was he ...doing that, if he’d just woken up from a nightmare bad enough he needed Patton’s help?_ _

__It took a minute, but it eventually clicked in Patton’s mind._ _

__Virgil didn’t have a nightmare at all, did he? In fact, it seemed as if he’d been up for a while already._ _

__“Virgil?”_ _

__“Hm?” He was feeling pretty calm, but he still didn’t trust his voice not to split the second he opened his mouth._ _

__“What...happened there, kiddo?” Patton was pretty sure he knew what had happened at that point, but if Virgil didn’t feel comfortable talking about it he wasn’t going to pry._ _

__“I didn’t, uh, didn’t really realize I’d said that… out loud.” Virgil had moved his hands away from Patton’s to fidget with his hoodie sleeves, unable to look him in the eyes as he spoke._ _

__“So…” A long beat of silence. “You...were thinking about me...?” Both boys were flushed bright red, neither really sure how to approach the subject._ _

__“I, um,” Virgil’s voice began to distort again. Patton reached for his hands again, steadying him for a moment. “Yeah.” Virgil says. It’s spoken so quietly Patton’s not sure he spoke at all until he takes a deep, shaky breath and repeats himself, a bit louder this time, taking his eyes off of the blankets to look up at Patton._ _

__“Yeah, I... yeah.” Tears of embarrassment prick at his eyes again, a few spilling over this time and leaving tracks down his cheeks. If this had been the first dream, or the first time Patton had showed up in his fantasies, he wouldn’t have had such a hard time admitting it, but Patton had been in his dreams for months now. Now it felt like something more than subconscious fantasy. Now it was something he felt he should be ashamed of. Patton was his best friend, and now even that was on the line. The tears started to come faster, and Virgil pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes in an effort to hold them back. "I'm sorry."_ _

__“Hey, hey it’s okay Virgil, you’re okay.” Patton reached around and pulled him into a hug on instinct; he’d never seen the poor boy quite this vulnerable before. The sudden action pulled a small whimper from Virgil’s throat when his bulge rubbed up against the pillow. It had calmed down quite a bit in the whirlwind of the last ten minutes, but he’d been so keyed up for so long that it wouldn’t go away completely. Patton ignored the sound, to Virgil’s relief, letting him relax into his hold. He felt a few hot tears dampen his t shirt, rubbing Virgil’s back as he started to breathe a little more evenly._ _

__After a long moment, Virgil moved to pull away from Patton’s comforting arms, accidentally dragging his half-hard, still-sensitive cock against the pillow still pressed up between his legs, the movement brushing just the right spot to draw out another, louder whine. God, Patton couldn’t look away from his face if he wanted to. It had scrunched up and gone soft and desperate and _beautiful. _The sight and sound alone were enough to make Patton’s cock jump and firm up a bit in his pajama pants.___ _

____Virgil blushed as he looked up, seeing the glassy look in Patton’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry Patton, I-”_ _ _ _

____“Virgil, honey,” Patton interrupted, a blush coming over his own cheeks. “Can I-I mean, would-” He stumbled over his words, just blurting out what was on his mind before really thinking it through. He shook his head, taking a breath before continuing._ _ _ _

____“Do you want my help?”_ _ _ _

____Virgil’s face somehow got redder, his eyes going wide. Between the blood rushing to his face and to his cock, it was a wonder he didn’t faint. He looked up, searching Patton’s warm brown eyes. He so badly wanted to accept, he was just… unsure, as usual._ _ _ _

____“Patton,” His voice was rough. “Just because you’re here and I’m, uh…” Virgil looked down, then back up at Patton. “That doesn’t mean you have to, you know…” He trailed off again, still unable to address his predicament directly._ _ _ _

____Patton’s expression softened. “Oh no, Virgil, I...I want to. I want to take care of you, in every sense of the word.” His voice held the kind of raw vulnerability that showed this wasn’t the first time he’d thought about this. Virgil bit his lip, partially in thought and partially to hold back the wanton sound caught in his throat._ _ _ _

____“Please,” Patton continued, “Let me take care of you?”_ _ _ _

____Virgil’s eyes closed again, overwhelmed at just the thought. “Fuck, please Patton!” He whispered, hips inadvertently jerking forward into the pillow once more, the thought of Patton’s hands on him completely overwhelming him and absolutely destroying his self-control, cock now rock hard and straining against his boxers._ _ _ _

____Patton was nearing a full erection himself, Virgil’s desperate sounds surprising him and affecting him more than he ever could have expected. “Jesus, Virgil,” he sighed, dropping his hands to his lap, half to hide his erection and half to press his hand over it, just enough to take the painful edge off. “How long has it been, since…?” He almost laughed at himself. He was literally about to help Virgil get off, but he still couldn’t say it._ _ _ _

____“Um,” Virgil paused to gasp, hips still wiggling against the pillow even as he tried to keep still. “Three weeks? Maybe more.”_ _ _ _

____Patton’s eyes widened. “Oh, Virge,” he said, expression sympathetic. “C’mere, let me help you.”_ _ _ _

____Virgil gasped and whimpered again, moving off of the pillow, hips still jerking in search of friction. Now Patton could see just how painfully hard he was, holding back his own whine once he saw the obvious tent in his pants and the dark spot where he’d already leaked enough precum to soak through the fabric. It took a bit of maneuvering, but Patton eventually got them both situated how he wanted: backs to the headboard, with Virgil sitting between his spread legs and resting his back against Patton’s chest. He started with just rubbing Virgil’s shoulders, not wanting to go too fast and scare him away._ _ _ _

____“Patton wait-” at this, he froze instantly, not wanting to hurt Virgil in any way. “I just- I’ve never really…” He faltered, still too shy to put his thought into proper words._ _ _ _

____“It’s alright Virge, I’ve never, uh, done something like this with anyone either. Just tell me if something feels wrong and I’ll stop immediately, okay?”_ _ _ _

____“No, Pat, I mean I- I’ve never even…” He paused again, the words caught in his throat. “I’ve never actually…” He stopped, unable to finish the thought verbally. He settled for a lewd hand motion instead, hoping it would get his point across as he covered his blushing face with his other hand. Patton was shocked, to say the least. 30 _years, _and he’s never jerked himself off? He was grateful they were positioned in a way that Virgil couldn’t see the surprise on his face.___ _ _ _

______“I just, I get nervous that Thomas or one of you guys is gonna call me so I- I mean, the only way i can really...do it… is like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Now that Patton thought about it, that did make a lot of sense. He was the anxious side, after all. He went back to gently rubbing his shoulders, feeling him tense up more and more._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And I’m always so worried about the sound proofing and being too loud and this way always takes so _long _and-” Virgil’s voice cracked, beginning to tear up again just thinking about all the frustration he’s felt over the years.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shh, hey it’s okay Virge,” Patton gently cuts off his rambling. “Let me take care of everything. Everyone’s fast asleep now, and I can make sure the room is soundproof, okay? All you have to worry about is just relaxing and letting yourself feel.” He abandoned the shoulder rubbing to wrap his arms around the boy in his lap, resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder and holding him tight. “I’ve got you, honey.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Virgil took a deep breath, settling back into Patton’s embrace and noticeably dropping his shoulders down from where they were tensed up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patton knew going straight for his cock would be overwhelming, so he decided instead to ease him into it. He pressed soft, fleeting kisses all along his neck, running his hands up Virgil’s arms and over his shoulders, kneading at the leftover tension there before brushing down along his sides and up under his shirt, teasing at his belly. Virgil sighed, dropping his head back onto Patton’s shoulder. Patton couldn’t resist his own desires then, giving a light nip to the side of his neck before going back to his gentle kisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A-ah!” Virgil gasped, letting out a soft moan as he really began to relax and enjoy the sensations. Patton’s hands wandered up a bit more, circling around Virgil’s sensitive nipples. He pinched them lightly at the same time as another little nip behind his ear, and Virgil’s hips bucked hard as he let out a louder, longer moan. “Fuck, Patton, _please- _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shh, I’ve got you, Virge.” Virgil’s eyes closed and his whole body shuddered at the sound of Patton’s voice, which had dropped a solid octave from his usual cheery tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Please-mmm,” Virgil cut himself off as Patton’s warm hands brushed over the straining bulge in his pajama pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“May I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, yes, just- please, Patton,” Virgil butted in, barely letting him finish the question. Virgil gasps again as his hot erection was exposed to the cool air in one fluid motion, moaning at the new sensation. Patton teased one finger over the underside of his cock head, just to test his reaction. It earned him a muffled curse, but Patton wanted more. He wrapped his hand fully around Virgil’s throbbing erection, relishing in the thick weight resting in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah, fuck-” Now that was a sound he liked better, but Virgil still seemed to be holding back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let go, honey. I’ve got you.” He tightened his grip on Virgil’s cock, gently swiping a finger over the head but still not moving his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Virgil keened, high and long and hitching, one hand gripping hard at Patton’s thigh and the other scrabbling around in search of Patton’s free hand, just for something to ground him. He found what he was looking for, holding on for dear life as Patton finally, finally began to move his hand. He gave up on staying quiet then, gasping and whining and moaning desperately with every stroke. He couldn’t seem to keep himself still either, squirming and bucking and arching his back to meet Patton’s every move, tossing his head back and forth where it rests on Patton’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God, Virgil, you’re so sensitive,” Patton breathed into Virgil’s neck, drawing another hitching moan out of the boy in his lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fuck, Pat- Ah!” Patton suddenly sped up his strokes, thumbing over the head of Virgil’s cock and spreading the steady drips of precum that had collected there down the shaft. He was unable to hold back his own sounds anymore, with this beautiful, desperate boy squirming and moaning in his lap, rubbing back against his own hard cock still confined in his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mmmh,” He groaned, deep and rough into Virgil’s sensitive neck, rutting up against him once involuntarily. “Ah, Virge, can I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Virgil didn’t even let him finish the question. “Yeah, yes please, Patton-ah!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Patton didn’t need to be told twice. His hips bucked up on their own accord, the pressure and friction just enough to take the painful edge off. He moaned deeply, mouth still pressed to Virgil’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The combination of Patton’s hard cock rutting against his ass and the vibrations against his neck while Patton's hand moved faster yet was almost too much for Virgil. “Pat, I- oh _fuck _Patton I-ah! I’m so close _please-” _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shh, there you go Virge,” Patton murmured, still mouthing at the junction between Virgil’s neck and his collarbone, shirt pushed just off his shoulder. “I’ve got you honey, just relax and let it happen.” Patton worked his hand feverishly along Virgil’s straining erection, bringing him closer and closer, moans growing higher and louder until-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Virgil suddenly went quiet, brow furrowed, eyes squeezing shut tight and jaw dropping open in a silent moan as he climbed right up to the edge, teetering there for a moment, and then-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ah! _Patton, _oh _fuck, _god Pat-” Virgil kept rambling, moaning and cursing and calling out Patton’s name as he finally, finally came, spurting long and hot and hard before his whole body went lax in Patton’s hold._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Virgil panted, trying to catch his breath as his cock twitched halfheartedly in Patton’s hand, still dripping the last bits of cum from the tip. He turned his head to the side, pulling Patton in for a deep, slow kiss. Patton’s hips kicked a little in response, having stopped his rutting so as not to overwhelm Virgil but now growing desperately hard himself. He whines quietly into the kiss, causing Virgil to pull back, still a little out of breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Pat, do you want me to…?” He wiggles his ass back against Patton’s cock, watching his face go soft and wanton as he whined in response. His cock twitched again in Patton’s hand, unable to grow hard again so soon but damned willing to try. Patton took a moment to collect himself, knowing Virgil was exhausted and nearly falling asleep in his arms already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh no honey, this was about you, okay? Here, sit up for a second.” Virgil sat up, letting Patton wiggle out from under him before immediately flopping back against the pillows, feeling entirely boneless after the most powerful orgasm of his life. Patton giggled at him, right back to his usual cheery self. He found himself unable to resist giving Virgil’s damp forehead a little smooch before going into the bathroom to find something to clean up with, waddling a bit and adjusting himself along the way_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When he got back, Virgil was already fast asleep. He whimpered a bit when Patton ran the washcloth gently over his softened cock, still too sensitive to touch. Patton smiled, utterly in love, tucking him carefully back into his pajama pants before heading back toward the bathroom to put away the washcloth. And if Patton did get off in Virgil’s bathroom, hand over his mouth to keep quiet as he came hard to the memory of those beautiful sounds Virgil had made, before cleaning himself up and cuddling into Virgil’s side for the night? Well, Virgil would never have to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
